


Intercourse

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercourse

## Intercourse 

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

I came to Earth only a little stronger than normal. As I aged, my abilities began to develop. I worked, learning to control each one. Once the x-ray vision was fine-tuned, I could see what others looked like naked, which fueled more than a few fantasies. A while after that the hearing thing kicked in, and I found myself hearing things I shouldn't. I dealt with that a bit better than I had the heat vision. 

The heightened sense of smell came on gradually. In some cases, things that had been pleasing or neutral before became more so, or in some cases became rank. I suddenly found that the pink princess smelled less than delightful and during certain times, she was so bad I couldn't stand to be close to her. 

It was about that time that I realized I preferred the odors of men to that of women, or should I say the odor of one man in particular. Lex. It wasn't an obsession or anything, I just preferred his natural aroma to anyone else I knew. 

Lex had been out of town on business for several weeks. When I heard he was back, I ran to the mansion to see him. It never occurred to me that he might have a guest. I used my codes to enter from the side door that was closer to his office. 

I heard them before I reached the door. I stopped dead at the sound of a strange male voice. Turning on my x-ray vision, I peeked through the walls. I found Lex's familiar skeleton and one I didn't know. They were close together in a pose that couldn't be taken for anything other than what it was. 

Dialing my vision back, I could see them. The guy was younger, my age, dark haired, buff, and spread across Lex's desk. As I watched, Lex thrust against him so forcefully that he rocked the desk. 

The guy whimpered, "Harder, Lex!" 

"If I do it any harder, the desk is going to collapse." 

"Fuck me!" 

I moved then, toward the door, as if pulled by strings. When I reached it, the scent hit me, men in rut. Standing still, I watched. A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Lex's head, between his shoulder blades, inching toward his ass. I could smell the salt of it and wanted to lick it from his body. 

My vision shifted again and I watched as the come moved through the boy's body. Gasped out loud, as it erupted from his body to spray against his belly, watched his ass tighten down on Lex. I could see the semen beginning to move in Lex's body. 

I crossed the space and pulled Lex back. He looked at me in shock, whimpering as I knelt in front of him and ripped the condom off. I stroked him, watching as the come swam toward his opening. When it began to flow, I caught every drop. 

* * *

"God, Clark!" 

He knelt on the floor at my feet, a wet dream come true. He looked up at me with blown pupils and my first thought was that he was high. It startled me. He licked his lips and then his eyes seemed to focus on my chest. I stood frozen as he began to lick me. 

The boy on my desk was forgotten as Clark gave me a thorough tongue bath. When he finished with my front, he crawled on all fours behind me and started on my back. Saving my ass for last, he rimmed me so meticulously that I was hard by the time he finished. 

I had my head back, my eyes closed, enjoying Clark's tongue, so I was startled when my 'date' spoke. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

I looked at him and wanted him gone. I didn't want to miss a minute of Clark's high. 

"If you get dressed and out of here in the next five minutes, I'll double your fee." 

I never saw a hustler move so quickly. I grabbed the house phone, gave orders for him to be paid and taken back to the city. Clark had continued his exploration as if we were totally alone. 

Much as I was enjoying his attention, I pulled away. He whimpered and crawled after me. 

"Clark, look at me. We need to take this somewhere more comfortable. Come on, get up." 

He stood and I almost squeaked as he lifted me into his arms. "Where?" 

"My bedroom." 

I felt the whoosh of air as he ran to my room. He stood looking at the bed, then put me back on my feet. I pushed him down on the edge of the bed and gripped his face. His eyes still looked unfocused. I began to feel guilty and afraid. Taking advantage of his drugged state was no way to hang on to his friendship. No matter how much I wanted him. 

"Clark, what are you on?" 

"What?" 

"What did you take? X, crystal, what?" 

"Lex, I'm not on anything. I wouldn't even know where to get that stuff. Besides, I don't think it'd work on me." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Things don't work on me the way they do on most people." 

His hands clutched my hips, pulling me closer. I watched as his eyes, which were returning to normal. When his tongue slipped out and he licked my nipple, I was lost. I didn't protest as he pulled me down on top of him. 

After a few minutes of kissing, he rolled me over onto the bed. Clark rose and I watched as he stripped out of his clothes. He joined me on the bed. I looked close and realized his eyes were back to normal. 

"I want you, Lex. I have for a long time." 

I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him. We rolled together, kissing, stroking, biting, rutting. When he pushed me onto my back and knelt over me, I waited to see what he was going to do. 

"I want to taste you again, Lex." 

I nodded, my mouth too dry to get out words. He bent, rubbing his tongue over the tip, collecting my pre-come. His eyes closed, his head rose and he let out a long, low growl. His eyes opened and I realized his pupils were huge again. Before I could say anything, he dropped his head and sucked me into his throat. 

* * *

I dimly heard the growl, felt the rumble of it in my throat. His taste had exploded in my mouth, sending heat through my body. I felt the sweet heaviness in my balls as they swung between my bent legs. My cock was hard and tight to my belly. 

I looked up at him, fixing his image in my mind, before bending down to suck him back into my mouth. I pushed the end of my tongue into the slit as far as I could, getting another small taste. 

He arched up toward me and I allowed his considerable girth to force my mouth open. His taste was intoxicating. My head felt fuzzy, my vision blurred. I closed my eyes, concentrated on the flesh in my mouth. 

Lex was chanting above me, his hands fisted in my hair as he started to fuck my mouth. I relaxed as much as possible and let him slip in until my nose was against his body. He arched up, screamed my name, and filled my mouth and throat with come. 

The dizziness increased. I rested against him, holding his dick in my mouth until he moaned and pulled back. I rolled to my side and waited for the room to stop spinning. When his hand wrapped around my hard-on, I smiled. He stroked me slowly as he panted for air. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Clark. I want to see your eyes when you come." 

"Dizzy." 

"Clark?" 

He sounded nervous, so I opened my eyes to look at him. I smiled, feeling the blush on my cheeks. He kissed me, tongue seeking entrance. I floated on the high I was feeling, every touch magnified. 

His fist closed around me again. My world narrowed to the feel of his mouth, fist and the wonderful buzz in my head. He lifted his head and spoke to me again. 

"Open your eyes, let me see you." 

I forced my eyes open to look at him. He gave a hard pull with a twist at the top and I started to shoot. His eyes locked onto mine and I whispered his name as I reached to pull him close. 

I held him to me as I panted. He kissed my cheek, then raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. My dick twitched, wanting to rise again. 

"That's just..." 

"Sexy?" 

"Hot as hell." 

"You haven't seen anything yet, Clark." 

* * *

I rested against Clark, his taste on my tongue, a warm tingle tracing down my throat, as if I'd just swallowed a shot of good whisky. His body calmed, his breathing evened out. I dozed; when I woke up, I was alone. 

My first instinct was to get in the car and go after him. I actually showered, dressed and got downstairs. My cell phone rang as I started to open the door. Fires to put out took me to Metropolis. It was over a week before I returned to Smallville. 

I called him to let him know I was going to be away. I didn't want him thinking I'd run away from him, even though I felt more than a little abandoned when I woke alone. Our conversation was stilted. I could tell he was nervous, but he promised to come over when I got back to town. 

During the week I picked up the phone countless times to call but then didn't. I was afraid it'd set off alarm bells in Jonathan's head. On my way back at the end of the week, I called to remind him of his promise. 

"Mrs. Kent, may I speak to Clark?" 

"Of course, Lex. Hold on." 

I heard her call out to Clark and in just a minute, he was on the line. "Hello." 

"Clark, I'm on my way home. I should be there by seven. Would you like me to get take out? Or I can call and have cook prepare dinner for us." 

"Lex, I'm not..." 

"You gave me your word. We need to talk." 

"Talk?" 

"I won't ask for more than that." 

"Do you think we could have the German dishes cook made for us last month?" 

"Certainly, I'll call her and let her know. You'll meet me at the mansion?" 

"I'll be there." 

I clicked off the phone and pressed down on the gas. I'd done a lot of thinking about him during the time I'd been in Metropolis. I was puzzled by his reactions the week before. Thinking about it, I couldn't reach any conclusion other than that he'd had a physical reaction to my sperm. 

As Smallville goes, it was actually a mild mutant reaction. The scientist in me wanted to know if he'd react that way to any man's sperm or if it had something to do with the changes in me. 

I pulled up a couple of hours later at the mansion to find him pacing in the drive. He looked at me and smiled, then ducked his head. My dick twitched just from seeing him and remembering that sweet mouth on me. I climbed from the car and walked toward him. 

"Hello, Clark. Why aren't you inside?" 

"I...I almost left." 

"I'm glad you didn't. I missed you this week." 

"Then why didn't you call me?" 

I was surprised at the tone of his voice. But then he was very young and had just had his first sexual experience. I should have considered how he would be feeling. 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't want to make your dad suspicious." 

"Like he isn't already." 

"What?" 

"He's not the only one who thinks there's something going on." 

He had followed me into the house and to my room. I watched him as I stripped off my jacket. He looked everywhere but at me. 

"How do you feel about that, Clark?" 

He looked up at me, and I saw the fear in his eyes. I held out my hand and he ran to me. Holding him close, I ran my hands along his back. 

"They think you just want to use me." 

"You know better, don't you?" 

"I know you're my best friend." 

"It's more than that, Clark." 

He pulled back to look at me, then he smiled. I moved forward and kissed him. 

"Welcome home, Lex." 

"I need a shower. Do you want to wash my back or go down and let cook know we'll want to eat in a half hour?" 

"Can't we call cook?" 

I smiled and gave him another quick kiss. Walking over to the bed, I picked up the house phone. As I spoke to the cook, he walked into the bathroom. I heard the water as I followed him. He was standing naked by the shower, testing the water. 

"How hot do you like it, Lex?" 

"Are we talking water?" 

I grinned at the blush on his face. I stepped into the shower and adjusted the flow, then held out my hand to him. I relaxed as he massaged the tension from my shoulders and neck. 

"You have great hands, Clark. Thanks." 

I heard his stomach rumble and turned to him. He kissed me again and I pushed him toward the door as I turned off the water. 

"Let's go and eat. It pleases cook when you come to dinner." 

"Why?" 

"She likes feeding a man who eats well. She doesn't think I eat enough." 

"You look okay to me." 

"Thanks." 

I went to dress, leaving him to get dressed in the bathroom. At dinner, we talked about everything except the things we needed to discuss. After dinner, we settled in the media room with a new DVD. 

When he leaned toward me, I put my arm around him. He tilted his head back and I kissed him. It wasn't long before he was tearing at my clothes. As he knelt in front of me, I waited to see how he reacted. 

As he licked the head of my cock, I watched his eyes. He closed them for a moment; when they opened his pupils were huge. He bent down again and swallowed me. I watched until the sensations became overwhelming. I closed my eyes and moaned as I climbed toward climax. Once more, he swallowed every drop I offered. 

When I could make myself move, I turned to look at him. He gave me a goofy grin as he reached for me. He was uncoordinated, his hand sliding over my shoulder. 

"Dizzy? Seeing double?" 

"Yeah. It's worse than last time." 

"Unpleasant?" 

"No, not really. It's just new. Actually, I'd kinda like to go for a ride with the top down, so I can see the stars." 

I slipped my hand down and gripped his hard-on. "What about this?" 

"Please, Lex. I want to look at the stars." 

I kissed him and rolled out of bed. I slipped on some sweats and stepped into a pair of shoes before helping him. He clung to me, giggling as we made our way down the steps. I propped him against the side of the car as I put the top down. 

As I drove along he continued to grin, his head back, watching the stars. "Faster, Lex. I want to fly!" 

I grinned at him, floored the accelerator, and we got as close to flying as possible in a six figure automobile. I drove until he reached across the console and took my hand. 

"Lex, take me back. I want you to make love to me." 

I hit the brakes and pulled over as quickly as possible. I turned on the lights inside the car and looked at his eyes. They reacted normally. 

"Are you sure? We don't have to take that step yet." 

"You want me, don't you? I know I want you. I want you to be the one to teach me, be my first." 

I turned off the light and put the car back in gear. I stayed within the speed limit on the way back, just in case he had second thoughts. I hoped he wouldn't but I had to give him the chance. 

Back at the mansion, Clark did that scoop and run maneuver again and I found myself naked in the center of my bed before I'd even taken a deep breath. When he joined me there, I put my fears away. 

* * *

I'd loved the feeling of driving fast under the stars. I was beginning to understand the things I'd heard people say about the buzz they got from drinking. But this high was so much better, no hangovers. 

I joined Lex on his bed, eager to get to the next part of my education. We started with kisses. I will forever love the way he kisses me. The slow slide of his tongue as he enters me, the slight imperfection of the small scar on his lip, the taste of him. 

As he moved down over my body I tried to relax, afraid I would clutch him too tightly, injure him. I gripped the sheet and enjoyed his attentions. When I was feeling frantic, he rose above me. 

"Clark, look at me. Are you sure that you're ready? We don't have to do this right now." 

"I want it, Lex. I want to feel you inside me." 

"Do you want me to wear a condom? I'm clean, but I'll understand if you don't want to take the chance." 

"I know you wouldn't lie to me about that. I want you, just you." 

He smiled at me, placed a soft kiss on my mouth, then reached for the bedside table. I closed my eyes as he made himself ready, cutting off the stimuli of sight. 

"Clark, this might be easier for you if you turn over." 

"I want to be able to see you, Lex." 

"Alright, lift your legs for me." 

I gripped my knees and pulled my legs up and apart for him. He rubbed lube into my hole gently, then pressed the head of his cock against me. Pressing forward slowly, he entered me. 

Wrapping my legs around his hips, I rocked with him. It was pleasant; I loved the knowledge that he was inside me. He moved and sweated. I could see the look of concentration on his face. 

"Lex, don't hold back, I want to see you come." 

"Clark, is it not good for you?" 

"It's not what I expected, but I like you being inside me." 

Lex pulled back so that he was balanced and started to stroke me as he moved in and out of my body. I wrapped my fist over his, making him tighten down on me. In a couple of minutes I came. 

Levering up on both hands he pounded into me hard and deep, and with one final hard thrust he unloaded inside me. We rested together for a few minutes, then he rolled to the side. He was asleep almost instantly. 

It was late and I knew I should be getting home. I dressed, kissed his forehead, pulled the sheet over him and ran for home. The light was on in the kitchen and I knew I was in trouble. I was about to be in even more trouble. 

By the time I reached the porch, the effects of Lex's sperm kicked in. Back then I was so na<ve I had no clue that a person could get high from chemicals being inserted in the anus. I'd reacted so quickly when I swallowed his sperm that I wasn't expecting to have a reaction from the anal sex. 

I stepped into the kitchen and my dad glowered at me. I giggled. Perfect reaction, right? 

"Clark, where have you been?" 

"At the mansion." And I giggled again. 

"Clark, have you been drinking?" 

"No, Dad. Lex wouldn't let me drink." 

He got up and crossed the kitchen to me, grabbing my arm. He leaned toward me and sniffed. I knew as soon as his eyes widened that I should have showered. There was no way he'd believe the scent on me was from anything other than sex. 

His hand tightened even more and he ground out, "What did he give you? What did he do to you?" 

I jerked away from him, harder than I intended, and I fell. The dizziness had kicked in, only this time I wouldn't get to have Lex take me for a drive. 

"It's not like that. Lex would never hurt me or force me. I came on to him. He has trouble saying no to me," I mumbled, "especially when he's interrupted." 

"Interrupted? What do you mean by that?" 

"He had a date and I walked in on them." 

"You mean he was having sex and you stopped him?" 

"Dad, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go to bed. I'm really dizzy." 

"You expect me to believe you aren't on anything." 

"Not the way you mean. You know I react different than humans do to things. He didn't give me drugs or liquor. Please, can I just go sleep it off?" 

"This isn't over, Clark. I don't want you around that man." 

He offered me a hand and I let him lead me up to my room. I was asleep almost before my head had finished landing on the pillow. I actually woke up feeling great until I realized I would be facing my parents. 

* * *

Clark called me from school the next day to let me know he'd gotten caught sneaking in. 

"Lex, I got in trouble. My dad thinks you drugged me and took advantage of me. I had to tell him more than I wanted to, just to keep him from going after you." 

"Does he want me to make an honest man of you?" 

"Lex, stop that. I was high again when I got home." 

"I should have considered that you might react that way. You didn't tell him what it is you're reacting to, did you?" 

"Of course not! He'd have been at your place by now if I had." 

"So what did you say? I need to know so if he confronts me I can say the same thing." 

"I said it must have been the spices in the food. He thinks I tried to have sex with you and you turned me down. I said you told me it was the allergic reaction talking and you told me to go home." 

"Am I in trouble for not taking you home?" 

"I told them I ran off while you were getting your wallet." 

"I suppose you aren't allowed to see me now." 

"You don't think they can stop me, do you? I have to get to class. Talk to you later." 

He was gone before I could say anything else. In spite of his belief that his father wouldn't come to see me, I spent the day expecting Jonathan at my door. It was a relief to go to bed that night without any confrontations. 

I woke during the night to the feel of wet heat surrounding my cock. He sucked me dry, then crawled up to lie next to me. I turned on my side and reached out to him. He let me pull him close. I reached down and jacked him off. 

"Clark, I wasn't expecting you." 

"I needed you. I couldn't wait any longer. I was feeling all twitchy." 

"Clark, are you feeling like you did yesterday? I mean, dizzy and high?" 

"Yeah, I like it, Lex. I like it, a lot. It's all I thought about today." 

I pulled him close and held him as I pondered the situation. Suddenly, I was very scared. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I mean, getting your lover high is great in one way, but did that mean he wouldn't stick around if he found he could get that from someone else? Or would he develop an addiction? If so, what lengths would he go to for his 'fix'? 

I drifted off to sleep and once more woke alone. I came to the conclusion that I needed to learn more. The first thing to do was to find out if he reacted to others as he did to me. As difficult as it would be to watch, I had to know. 

Friday afternoon, I picked him up after school and headed for Metropolis. I knew there'd be hell to pay with his parents, but I'd deal with that when I needed to. 

* * *

"Lex, where are we going?" 

"We need to experiment." 

"Experiment?" 

"We need to know if it's just me you react to." 

"What? No, Lex, I don't want anyone else." 

"Clark, I understand that you care about me. You're young; you'll eventually want to be with other people. I just think you need to know if others affect you the way I do so you can be safe." 

"I don't want anyone else. I won't ever want anyone else. I love you." 

I could see that he wanted to argue with me. He was silent for a moment, then he took a different tact. 

"Then just consider it scientific research." 

"You really think I don't know my own mind. Someday I'm going to remind you that you made us do this when we didn't need to." 

I leaned back against the seat and sulked in silence all the way to Metropolis. He pulled up at a large house on a quiet residential street. I exited the car and followed him inside. A tall, blond man who seemed happy to see Lex greeted us at the door. 

"Lex Luthor, it's been far too long since you've been to see us. Oh, hello handsome! This the reason you haven't been around?" 

"Hi, Karl. My father has exiled me to Smallville. Clark and I met there. I brought him here to have a good time. I figured this early he could have his pick of pretty much anyone." 

"Of course, I'll call the boys. Why don't you go into the parlor?" 

I followed Lex into another room and watched as he took a seat on a sofa. I stood, undecided, and he waved to me. 

"Sit, Clark. Karl will have the boys parade through. I want you to pick one that you find attractive." 

"Why should I pick?" 

"Clark, you need someone that turns you on." 

"You turn me on." 

He smiled and held out his hand. I walked over to sit next to him. He reached for my hand and we waited in silence. It wasn't long before the boys began entering the room. The variety was astounding. There were some who looked younger than me, a couple who looked as old as my dad, and everything in between. 

Lex watched me, only occasionally glancing at the men. There were some that I thought were handsome, but most did little for me. Lex eliminated some based on brief questions he asked me. Finally, we were down to three. Lex rose and circled them. 

"Undress." 

They removed the small amount of clothing they were wearing. Only one was completely smooth. The other two were trimmed, but he was as smooth as Lex. I pointed to him. 

"That one, Lex." 

He nodded and as the other two pulled their clothes back on, Lex peeled a couple of bills from his pocket and gave them to the two he'd dismissed. Lex turned back to me. 

"Call me when you're through." 

"Wait a minute, you don't think I'm going with him and you're just going to hang out down here?" 

"You know what to do." 

I walked across the room and grabbed his arm. Turning to look at my 'date', I motioned toward the door. "Lead the way." 

"It's extra for two." 

"He can afford it." 

The guy grinned at me, grabbed up his clothes and headed toward the door. There were a couple of people in the foyer who gave us curious looks as I pulled Lex up the stairs. The room he led us to was comfortable, done in shades of green. I closed the door behind us and watched as the hustler got comfortable on the bed. 

I nudged Lex toward a chair. "Get comfortable, unless you want to get him ready for me?" 

"You don't need me here for this, Clark." 

"You're wrong. This was your brainstorm, Mr. Scientist. Now watch your experiment." 

* * *

I saw the look of determination in his eyes and knew it was call a halt or call his bluff. I needed to have facts. I moved to a chair and sat down. I waved him toward the boy who was watching us. He looked a bit shocked, but he moved toward the bed. 

He didn't undress, just sat next to the guy. I watched as he bent and pulled the guy's cock into his mouth. Brown eyes looked at me, questioningly. I shrugged. Clark made quick work of it, no teasing or backing off as he'd done with me. As the rent boy jerked and came, I watched Clark's throat work. 

He rose from the bed and walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me. I took his face in my hands and turned him toward the light. His pupils were normal. I turned to look at the boy on the bed. He was panting, his dick softening as I watched. 

"Is that proof enough, Lex?" 

"Let's go home." 

I stood and threw a tip on the table. Karl would bill me for the boy's time. I led Clark down the back stairs and out of the house. He was as quiet on the trip home as he'd been on the trip there. When we reached Smallville, he spoke. 

"Take me home. I need to be alone." 

"Clark, I..." 

"Don't say anything, not now. I did what you wanted; I even understand why you wanted that. But I'm still very pissed at you right now. I know what I want; you should trust me." 

"That's a little difficult, Clark, especially when I know that you're lying to me." 

"I guess we both need to do some thinking." 

Nothing else was said until I pulled up at his house. He opened the door and stepped out. Leaning down he looked at me, "Night, Lex." 

"Goodnight, Clark." 

He closed the door and backed away. I put the car in gear and drove home slowly. It was midnight when he showed up. As I held him afterward, he whispered to me. 

"I'm an alien. My ship came down with the meteors." 

I pressed a kiss to his head and held him tighter. A small sigh fluttered over my chest. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

"You're not mad?" 

"No, I'm not mad. Why would I be?" 

"I'm the reason you were hurt." 

"You aren't to blame for that. You had no control over where the meteors fell, or how they affected people. They gave me something for what they took away." 

"You're beautiful, Lex. I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

We drifted off to sleep. This time he actually got me partially awake to kiss me goodbye. We'd turned a corner; all that was left was learning to deal with his addiction to me. 

* * *

I tried to stay away from him. I couldn't, he has what I need, what I crave. I found myself running to him, like a junkie to a dealer. I also gave him the truth my parents were afraid for me to tell anyone. He deserved to know, especially since I had no clue what other differences might crop up in our sex life. 

Lex, being Lex, wasn't happy with one test. We tried every form of sex either of us could think of. Anal sex was pleasant, but in all the different positions we tried, Lex never managed to find anything like a prostate. I enjoyed having him inside me but I got off from my cock being jacked. 

He tried stopping me from sucking before he shot, but his pre-come alone whetted my desire and there was no way he could get me to stop after that. So, he adjusted to getting sucked off every day. I learned to fly on the high that it gave me. The late night drives with the top down continued. 

Lex indulged me in most things and I was extremely happy. Then came his trip to Germany to finalize a deal for his father. I sank into a depression that his phone calls didn't help much. My mother became concerned when I stopped eating. I hurt too much, both physically and emotionally, to eat. There was no way I could tell my folks what was going on. 

He called me one night and I was feeling too sick to get from my bed to the phone. My mother brought the phone to me when he insisted. 

"Clark, what's going on?" 

"How are you, Lex?" 

"Clark, your mother said you've been sick. Tell me the truth." 

"It's probably a virus. I'm sure I'll be fine when you get home." 

"Your mother is right there, isn't she?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions." 

"That's a good idea." 

"This is because of me, isn't it? Are you in pain?" 

"My stomach hurts. I think it's just the flu." 

"I'll be home as soon as I can get there." 

"You don't need to do that." 

"The final papers were signed today. I would have been coming back in a couple of days anyway. I'll just leave tonight, instead of tomorrow evening." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Clark, I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I'd known it would be a problem for you. We're going to need to find a way to keep this from happening." 

"I'm glad you're coming home. I could use some help with my history paper." 

"I love you, too, Clark." 

"Have a safe trip. Bye." 

I gave the phone back to my mom. 

"How long will it take him to get home to you?" 

"What?" 

"Clark, do you honestly think I can't see the way you feel about each other? I'd ask if you know why you're sick but I'm afraid I won't like the answer. He'll be able to help, right?" 

"He can take care of me. He loves me, Mom." 

"I know he does. Try to sleep." 

"Mom, thanks." 

She bent and kissed my cheek. Knowing Lex would be home soon, I finally slept. The next morning, I got up, ate breakfast and went to school. I forced down the pain, tried to concentrate on classes, but my eyes kept straying to the clock. 

When I walked out of school that afternoon, a very tired looking Lex was leaning against the side of his car. I didn't even care what anyone thought, I ran to him. His eyes widened as I bore down on him and he circled the car quickly. 

I grinned at him as I slid into the seat next to him. "I'm so glad you're home." 

"I think the entire school knows that, Clark." He peeled out of the driveway and I was sure I'd be hearing about it the next time I saw the principal. He wouldn't dare say anything to Lex. 

"I need you so much," I told him before fumbling at his belt. 

"Clark, stop that." 

I managed to free him from his pants. Bending across the console I pulled him into my mouth. 

"Clark, are you trying to make me wreck another car?" 

I didn't answer. I coaxed his dick erect and savored the taste of pre-come. He moaned, one hand tangling in my hair as his foot pressed harder on the gas. 

"You get me arrested and I'm moving to Spain." 

I sucked harder and he clawed at my head. "Fuck!" 

I jerked forward against the steering wheel as he swerved to make a turn. I could hear the gravel pinging on the bottom of the car as he fought the wheel. 

"Damnit, Clark, at least wait until we get to the mansion grounds." 

He pulled on my hair so violently that I actually felt the tug. The pain in my stomach was subsiding, I pulled away from him and tucked him away as best I could. He sighed, and I smiled and relaxed back against the seat. 

* * *

When we reached the mansion, I left the car and led Clark to my room. I started to strip on the way up the stairs, that way I could conserve part of my clothing. He closed the door and locked it, which allowed me just enough time to step out of my pants. 

He picked me up as I started to get on the bed. I relaxed and allowed him to place me where he wanted. After the second time he made me come, I fell asleep and didn't wake until morning. He was curled around me, his face buried in my crotch. 

I hated to wake him, but I needed to get up and the phone was ringing in my coat pocket across the room. I pulled away and rolled off the bed. Ignoring the phone, I ran to the bathroom. 

The phone stopped ringing and I heard his voice, getting louder as he came toward the bathroom. 

"Yes, Dad. I'll be home soon. I know I should have called. No, Lex just got back and I wanted to hear about the trip. We fell asleep and just woke up. Noise? That's the sink." 

I grinned at him, stopped my stream and restarted. He frowned at me as he stepped over beside me. "Got to go, Dad, Lex's call waiting is beeping." He closed the phone and growled at me. "That wasn't funny, Lex." 

"You followed me in the bathroom, what did you think I was doing?" 

He aimed at the bowl and let go. "I didn't expect you to..." 

I kissed his shoulder and stepped over to the shower. "Want to shower with me?" 

"I should get home, they'll be upset." He finished up and came over to kiss me. 

"I'll see you later, Clark." 

"I'm glad you're home. I really missed you." 

He left; I showered and went back to bed. I had bad dreams as I slept. A dream of Clark wasting away from withdrawal, because I'd been away, then it morphed into Clark shrunk to skeletal proportions lying prone on a headstone with my name on it. I jolted awake with his name on my lips. 

I spent the afternoon in my lab, comparing my sperm to everything I knew or could find out. There were two differences. My sperm stayed viable longer than the norm, and there were trace amounts of a mineral I couldn't identify. Given enough time I felt I could make a synthetic substitute for Clark to use if I needed to be away or if I died, which was a possibility considering the attacks made on me so often. 

I was just trudging up the stairs when Clark appeared. He picked me up. "There you are. I was beginning to think I'd never find you." 

"You've have scented me out, eventually. I need food first, Clark." 

"I brought Chinese. It's waiting for us in your room." 

"What are you dawdling for?" 

He laughed. The trip to my room was made in less than a minute. Our lives settled into a pattern for the next couple of years. I developed a formula that kept his desire at bay when I had to travel as long as the trips were short. 

My sex life was probably the most satisfying of any man on the planet. Clark needed a daily dose. We figured out that he enjoyed getting off, but that coming for him always took second place to getting high. His greatest highs came from tongue bathing me then drinking my come. 

Weather permitting, drove after he got high. He loved the feel of flying low on the back roads as he watched the stars. Then came the day when the floating became more than something he did during dreams. 

Actually, I'd been away again. He'd worked on learning control, but didn't tell me about it. I came home and he met me at the airport in the limo. As usual, there was no conversation until after he got his first shot. I was slumped back against the seat, attempting to remember how to breathe. He had his head up through the moon roof, like a dog hanging out the window. 

Getting my pants closed, I stood next to him. He grinned at me in the moonlight. 

"I have a surprise for you." 

"Scholarship come through?" 

"Something better." 

"What could be better than getting the scholarship you wanted?" 

"I can fly, Lex, like a bird. I want to take you up." 

"Fly? You can control it? How? When?" 

I was gripping his hip tightly, and he was grinning his silly stoned grin at me as he made motions in the air with his arms. 

"I found myself floating when we talked on the phone the first night you were gone. I didn't realize it until we got off the phone; by that time, I was out over the cornfield. I flapped and wiggled. My folks came out and tried to reach me. You should have seen my Dad trying to lasso me." 

"God, Clark, I'm sorry I missed that. Do you think he might do a reenactment for me?" 

"Don't even joke about that. He'd go ballistic if he knew I'd told you everything." 

"You know I'll be really happy when we can tell them we're together. I'm tired of the slinking around." 

His grin fading, he reached for me, pulling us both back down into the limo. Wrapping his arms and legs around me, he kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue. When he pulled back, he whispered to me. 

"I'll tell them right after graduation. They'll have to know why I'm not in a dorm next year." 

"So you did hear about the scholarship?" 

"Not yet, but I know you'll pull strings whether I want you to or not." 

"Now, Clark..." 

"Just hush, Lex. We're way past that now." 

"Clark, we're together, I just want to help you and it's not like I'd even miss the money your education would cost." 

"I know that. I'd just rather avoid the argument with my parents." 

We settled back and were quiet for the balance of the ride. At the mansion, we dismissed the car before heading to my room. Clark crossed to open the balcony door as I shrugged off my jacket and debated whether I wanted his demonstration or a shower first. 

"Clark, have you come down enough to be in control?" 

"Yes, come here, please." 

I walked over to him and he tugged on my hand. We stepped out onto the balcony. I relaxed against him as he kissed me. When we ended the kiss, he smiled at me. 

"Look down." 

I did as instructed, then clutched him tightly. We were floating above the mansion, far enough above it to see the town in the distance. 

"Clark, I expected to watch a demonstration, from the ground, not to be flown over my home." 

"Ah, come on, Lex. What good is being able to fly if my lover won't fly with me." 

"I never said I wouldn't, you should have warned me, that's all." 

"Easier to show you. This way you know that I can do it without dropping you." 

* * *

He gave me what I think of as his 'you're in trouble boy' frown, but he couldn't hold it, a grin broke through. 

"Well? You've got me up in the air, show me your stuff." 

I laughed with the sheer joy of having a lover who accepts everything about me and even revels in my abilities. He smiled as I turned him so that he'd get a better view of things. He whooped and hollered as I took him higher. We stayed up for over an hour and would have gone longer if he hadn't started to shiver. 

I touched down gently on the balcony. Lex turned in my arms, kissing me deeply. "That was fabulous, Clark. Have I told you lately that I love having an alien superman for a lover?" 

"I don't think you have. How about you show me, in bed?" 

"I think I can manage that." 

I carried him inside and undressed us both in the blink of an eye. Then I let him take me for a flight. It took me several months to convince him to let me take him up when I was high from sucking him off. 

"Lex, please, will you let me fly with you tonight, instead of us going for a drive?" 

"Clark, if I won't let you drive when you are high, why do you think I'd agree to you flying?" 

"It's a trust issue, isn't it? You think I'll drop you." 

I turned from him to hide the tears that threatened to fall. His hands rested on my shoulders as he kissed the spot between my shoulder blades that always makes me shiver. 

"Clark, you can't get physically hurt if you fall. I can." 

"Don't you think it would hurt me if I caused you injury? I've been practicing on the nights that I get high after I leave you. I haven't crashed a single time." 

"Okay, I understand that this is important to you. You are important to me. Bear with me, please. We'll need some form of harness." 

I tensed and he slid his arms around me. "Clark, I have to be cautious. You aren't the only one who would have problems if I got hurt. That means I need to take precautions." 

I let his words sink in for a long minute. He had a point. Flying alone when I was high was one thing, being responsible for him was another. I hadn't flown carrying anything; it was possible I might lose control trying to split my attention. 

"If you're going to insist on a harness, make it one that can keep you in place so you can fuck me in the air." 

His breath was warm as he chuckled against my back. "Good to know you have your priorities in order. I'll design something. You can take me flying as soon as it's ready." 

I rolled back to him. His face was serious and I knew he would follow through on the promise. That was enough to make me content with another moonlight drive. 

Epilogue: 

Superman soared though the air. I moved at a leisurely pace in and out of his body, my feet hooked against his ankles for traction. I had one hand tangled in his hair, to direct him if needed. The other was wrapped around him to toy with his cock. 

He was still high from sucking me earlier, making him a little reckless. We did loops and dives; I closed my eyes at times to savor the rush of air around our bodies. I wasn't concerned with falling; the harness would keep me safe. Nor did I worry about being seen, since he was flying us over a desert, far from any cities or towns. 

He turned his head, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Please!" One word, all he could manage when he was on the edge. 

I squeezed his cock tighter as I jacked it harder. He jerked as he sprayed come into the desert air. His ass tightened, I shot, and then I relaxed on his back as he continued to swoop through the air. 

I don't get the kind of high he does, but I get my own special buzz from our lovemaking, a buzz that has gotten stronger with the years. I blame the flying. It can't possibly be the fact that I'm even more in love with him than I was the first time he took me airborne. 

He flies right through the second wave of his high. The sun is beginning to rise by the time he lands us back at the spot where we left our clothes. We dressed quickly; now that we aren't joined, I feel the cold of the early morning desert. 

"Lex, thank you for the perfect anniversary evening," he tells me before stealing a kiss. 

"Does that mean I can return the new truck?" 

"What?" he yelled as he lifted us into the air again, heading for home. "What color? Does it have a good sound system? Where did you hide it?" 

"Red. Yes. Where do you think?" 

"I love you, Lex." 

"I wonder how the world would react if they knew Superman still squeals like a girl when I get him special gifts?" 

"I'm safe. You'll never rat me out." 

"What makes you say that, Clark?" 

"You'd never let the world see me like that. You're too greedy to share me that much." 

"Awful cocky for such a bottom boy." 

"Just sure of my place in the universe." 

"And that is?" 

"At your side, the way I have been since the beginning, where I belong." 

"I love you, Clark. Let's get home." 

He turned east and we flew toward the sunrise and home. 

The end. 


End file.
